Absolutely Zero
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: Chloe Alexis Tarleton came to Mystic Falls for one reason: To kill the Originals. But when she meets the devilish and handsome Kol, she starts to falter. Her feelings will get in the way of everything she's ever known. Will she get the job done, or let herself fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

_A question that sometimes drives me hazy;_

_am I, or the others crazy?_

—Albert Einstein

* * *

Chloe Alexis Tarleton sat in the passenger seat of her dad's old truck, her feet on the dashboard. She stared out the window as he drove, watching the trees sway in the wind. Her father, Richard, was excited about their new home, for one reason and one reason only. Apparently, the first family of vampires lived there. 'There' being Mystic Falls, Virginia. He kept talking about them, and the town. He had told her that if they managed to put these bloodsuckers down, they would be able to stop hunting forever. They could settle down, actually stay somewhere, and she wouldn't be known as the girl with the knife collection. She wasn't too sure about that, but hey, it was nice to dream. Her dad was talking about it like it would be as easy as any other hunt.

Chloe was a bit more realistic. They were the oldest vampires in existence. She doubted that they would be easy to kill. Hell, if they were even remotely easy to get to, she'd be surprised.

With a soft sigh, she reached forward and turned the radio on. Her crystal blue eyes stayed fixed on the passing terrain as she absentmindedly twirled a lock of her blonde hair in her fingers. The tips of her boots tapped the windshield in time to the beat of the song, though she was barely listening to it. She was tired of moving, to be honest. But she could hardly deny the thrill she got when putting down a vampire. And if killing the first family really meant that the rest of the vampires in the world would drop dead, then that'd be great. Then she could focus on her education. And maybe she could actually keep the friends she made.

Did she ever wonder if what they did was right? Sometimes. Whenever she asked her father about it, he would ask her if she was going soft, or if she didn't want to find the son of a bitch who had killed her mother. The answer was always no. That was the answer her father wanted to hear.

Richard Tarleton wasn't necessarily a bad father, just a hard man. Difficult. Her mother's death had changed him. On the rare occasion Chloe got to stay with her Aunt Lauren, she'd be told stories of her father before her mother. What he had been like. Understanding and compassionate. Now, the only thing he understood was revenge. When she'd ask about it, he'd say it was a kill or be killed world.

She didn't want to live that way.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, her father was nudging her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. She looked over at her dad, who was turning the truck off.

"Are we here now?" she asked, sitting up. He nodded and she forced a smile.

"Great." she muttered, looking at the house in front of them. Her mouth fell open in shock. The house was _huge. _Calling it a house didn't seem to work. It was more like a mansion.

"_This _is our new house?" She slowly looked at him, eyes huge with excitement. He grinned and nodded again.

"Yep. This is our house, kiddo."

"Well, damn." she muttered, getting out of the old Chevy and grabbing her backpack.

She carried her bag with her everywhere. It held some of her favorite things; her mother's silver angel wing necklace, a worn copy of _Wuthering Heights, _an equally worn copy of _Dracula—_it was one of her favorite books, vampire hunter of not—her journal, and a 3-ring binder that held all of her writing.

Her father tossed her the house key while he grabbed his own bags from the back of the truck. Chloe looked up at the big house in curiosity as she neared, wondering how much this had cost them.

In most towns, she was able to find work as a waitress, while her father got a job as a local mechanic. Given the fact that they moved a lot, money was tight. She couldn't help but worry about their finances.

She looked around, glancing at the yard, then unlocked the door. The whole house was furnished. This happened sometimes. She never asked just _how _her father managed to get a fully-furnished house, just made sure she checked the beds for bedbugs. Richard came up behind her and she stepped inside, her boots clicking on the ground.

"Where's my room?" she asked, jumping when her voice echoed slightly.

"Upstairs, last door to the left." her father said, handing her a duffel bag, which she knew held her clothes.

The whole house was...Fancy. The walls were a tasteful beige—as was everything else. Beige, gold, and brown. She guessed a woman had done the interior decoration. Some women could do so much with beige—the carpets were white, and everything else seemed to be in its place.

Then she got to her room. It was completely different from the rest of the house. Instead of being beige, the walls were lilac, and the carpet was a dark violet. There were translucent lavender curtains hanging on the window, and everything was just to her liking.

"Guess it won't be so bad." she muttered to herself, setting her bags down and sitting on the edge of the bed. Of course, it would still take some getting used to, but at least the room looked like a place she would be comfortable in.

She sat there for what had to be at least ten minutes, just looking around. Her eyes went up to the ceiling, and she gasped lightly.

There were glow-in-the-dark star stickers stuck to the ceiling. When she was a child and Lauren had been visiting for a few days, they had put stickers up just like these. She couldn't believe her father remembered.

With a soft sigh, she smiled and went through her bag, putting things away. She hung up clothes and put some in drawers—okay, _stuffed. _She was too lazy to fold. She bit her lip and looked over her wardrobe.

She didn't care too much for fancy clothes. Sure, she had a few silk shirts and a cashmere sweater, but most of her clothes consisted of long sleeved shirts(usually striped) and jeans. Her shoes? She had two pairs of boots; the pair she was wearing now, knee-high, black leather lace-ups, and black ankle boots.

After unpacking, which didn't take long, she wandered around the house, trying to find the bathroom. She found another bedroom, an office, a closet, and the kitchen before finally coming across the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get lost every time I need to pee." she grumbled, looking at herself in the mirror.

Chloe didn't consider herself beautiful. Pretty, maybe. She had pale blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, crystal blue eyes that were usually hidden by her reading glasses, full pink lips, and a thin figure. She was cute, she decided. Like a Barbie without the waist smaller than her head and the double D's. Okay, not like a Barbie. For one thing, Barbie smiled a lot, and Chloe was 95% sure that Barbie didn't have a chipped tooth. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there.

Shaking her head, she pulled her hair up and padded out of the bathroom, looking for her father. He was in the kitchen, making eggs. That happened too. The fridge and cupboards would be completely stocked—again, she didn't ask, she just checked the expiration dates.

"Hey, Chloe. You hungry?" he asked, salting his eggs. She shook her head and grabbed an apple from the bowl—so, she did wonder sometimes, but was afraid of the answer—then sat on the counter.

"So. This is a nice place." she said, trying to not frown at the yellow walls.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, grabbing a plate and depositing his eggs onto it.

"It's good, I guess." He nodded and leaned against the counter.

After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat.

"When do I start school?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Monday." he told her around his food.

"So, tomorrow." He blinked and straightened up.

"It's Sunday today? Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yep. Sunday. Yesterday was Saturday." she said, tossing her apple into the garbage can across the room.

"Well...Okay."

She shook her head and hopped off of the counter, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going up to her room. She discovered that there was a bathroom connected to her room and frowned. _How did I miss that? _she wondered, still frowning. Shrugging, she fell onto the bed and grabbed _Dracula._

"Might as well do some reading " she said to herself, going to the first page.

An hour and four chapters later, she fell asleep, completely oblivious to what was going to happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Superman is, after all, an alien life form. _

_He's simply the acceptable face of invading realities._

—Clive Bark

* * *

The alarm on Chloe's phone went off and she groaned, a hand waving around to find the thing and turn it off. Her fingers made contact with the phone and it fell on the ground. With an irritable huff, she opened her eyes and looked around wildly for the phone. It was on the floor, and the time said five thirty am. After a few moments of listening to the harsh beeping, she picked the phone and turned the alarm. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she got up, eyeing the purple folder on her dresser. Her father must have put it there.

She shuffled over to it, picking it up. In black sharpie, the words _Mystic Falls _jumped out at her. She recognized the writing immediately. It was from her Uncle Connor. He wasn't her real uncle, but he was her father's best friend since high school, and a fellow vampire hunter. She had grown up around him, and had eventually just started to call him 'Uncle'. Curiosity piqued, she opened the folder. The first sheet was a list of names. The vampires in town.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Caroline Forbes_

_Tyler Lockwood_

And, underlined several times, were five more names.

_Elijah_

_Finn_

_Klaus_

_Kol_

_Rebekah_

No last names. How odd. She looked at the first name carefully. It seemed familiar somehow...She must have known an Elijah in one of the towns she had visited with her father.

The next paper was a list of vampire sympathizers.

_Elena Gilbert_

The first name jumped out at her. Her father's friend John had a brother named Grayson Gilbert, who had a son named Jeremy, and a daughter whose name she didn't know.

"This'll be interesting." she muttered to herself, looking through the folder before putting it back on her dresser and going downstairs.

Her father was in the kitchen, making coffee. "Want some?"

She shook her head and opened the fridge, getting out the carton of extra-pulp orange juice. "I'm good."

They were both quiet, the only noise being the coffee pot.

"Did Uncle Connor send that folder?" she asked finally, sipping at her orange juice. He nodded.

"He talked to Shane and got a list of names for us so we'd know in advance."

"What's with the five with no last names?"

"They're the Originals. And Shane was starting to get questioned about his curiosity, so he was only able to get the first names." She nodded thoughtfully and finished her juice.

"I'm gonna go get ready."

Chloe showered quickly, still bothered by the name. _Elijah...Why does that name sound so familiar? s_he wondered, feeling uneasy. Brushing it off, she got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body, then another one for her hair. _It's probably nothing, Chloe, so stop being so paranoid._ her inner voice told her. The little voice in the back of her head sounded a lot like her Aunt Lauren. _He's a frickin' Original! I can't calm down, dickhead! _another voice, her anxiety, retorted. This one sounded like her cousin Jessie.

_Both of you shut up. s_he ordered, feeling a little crazy. Shaking her head, she went back into her room to get dressed. She pulled a black and gray striped shirt out of the closet, then a pair of black skinny jeans. She fell over onto the bed shoving her foot into a pant leg and grumbled, glaring at the wall.

Chloe brushed the tangles out of her long blonde hair and and let it air dry. Her phone went off again and she checked the time. Six thirty. An hour already. She looked around the room again, her eyes landing on a neat stack of purple and black notebooks and a pencil bag. Smiling, she grabbed her backpack, took a few things out, then put the other things in. Another first day at a new school. Wonderful. She put the angel wing necklace on and found her boots, then laced them up.

Before she knew it, her father was calling her and it was time to go.

First period: history with Alaric Saltzman. A semi-retired vampire hunter. Mystic Falls sure was interesting. Chloe stood in the doorway for a few moments, then spotted the teacher. Mr. Saltzman looked like a nice enough man.

"Hi. I'm the new student, Chloe." she said, surprisingly nervous. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, Chloe. I'm Alaric. You can sit over there next to Caroline." he said after they shook hands, indicating to a pretty blonde near the middle of the classroom. Chloe nodded and took her seat, but not before handing him the slip the office secretary had given her for all of her teachers to sign. She took her seat and soon felt eyes on her.

"Hi. I'm Caroline Forbes." the other girl said, offering her a friendly smile. Chloe looked up and smiled back, though everything inside of her was screaming to get away.

"Chloe Tarleton."

"Like the twins in _Gone With the Wind_?" Caroline asked, grinning. Chloe laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yep. Only child, though. And unfortunately, I don't know anyone named Scarlett." Caroline laughed a little and Chloe gave her a small smile. She was going to say more, when the arrival of a tall, beautiful blonde stopped her. Caroline didn't seem to like her. Neither did the thoughtful looking boy two spots away from Caroline.

"Hello, Stefan. Where's Elena today?" she asked, smirking. Stefan sighed and looked up at her.

"She should be here soon, Rebekah." he told her quietly. There seemed to be some kind of tension between the two. Chloe watched the girl named Rebekah as she took her seat behind Stefan, then looked back at her notebook. Caroline seemed to be upset about something. Chloe didn't have the chance to ask what that something was because the bell rang and two girls came rushing in, carrying their books.

Class passed slowly, and Chloe spent the majority of it doodling in the margins of her paper. She was in the middle of drawing a bird when Alaric called on her. Thankfully, he wasn't one of those teachers who made you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself.

"Chloe?" he asked again, catching her attention.

"1878." she answered immediately, eyes darting up. He checked his book and nodded.

"That's right. Good job. Now, the..." Chloe tuned him out and turned back to her notebook, pretending to take notes of what was on the board. She didn't even really know what they were learning about, and had really only had a lucky guess—and an eidetic memory. Which was why the whole Elijah business bugged her. She could always remember things. She sighed quietly and started to actually pay attention.

The back of her neck started prickling and she turned around slightly, looking for whoever was staring at her. Her eyes met Stefan's and she quickly looked away, feeling unsettled. She had read in Connor's folder that Stefan was an ex-ripper, and that he mainly fed on animals.

He was still a vampire. And vampires needed to be killed.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone got up. Chloe was nearly out the door when Alaric called her back.

"Chloe, could you come here a minute?" he asked. She nodded and reentered the classroom, brushing a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman?" she asked, that feeling of nervousness coming back. He smiled and handed her the paper.

"You forgot this."

"Oh, thanks." she said, smiling and taking the paper.

"No problem. Good luck with tonight's homework." he told her, nodding. She nodded to him and left the classroom, going to her locker. She did the combination without any trouble and exchanged her history book for her French book. She shut the door and almost ran into Rebekah.

"Oh! Hey. I didn't see you there." Chloe said, faking her nerves.

Rebekah gave her a half smile—that looked very fake—and looked her up and down. "It's quite all right. I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

Chloe blinked. "Chloe Tarleton. Nice to meet you, Rebekah." she said, giving her a single nod and starting to her next class.

To her surprise, Rebekah kept up with her, and Chloe spotted a French book among her things. They started what had began as an awkward conversation, but they soon fell into comfortable small talk. Chloe was used to this. Making friends with vampires so they'd be easier to get to. She laughed, smiled, and engaged conversation in such a casual manner it was hard to believe they weren't actually on their way to becoming friends.

At lunch, Chloe went to the library, not bothering with eating. She wasn't hungry, and she had long since learned that school lunch was practically toxic. So, there she was, wandering around the fiction section with her copy of _Dracula._ The library was well stocked, which made her happy. She hated schools that only had _Twilight _and some weird book about fighting cats.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a copy of _A Game of Thrones. _An odd book to have in a school library, but she was glad. She grabbed it quickly and went to the librarian. After a few minutes of sorting out who she was, Chloe had the book checked out and was seated at a table in the back.

She was in the middle of the line about the ninth year of summer when she was distracted.

"Excuse me?" a quiet male voice said, interrupting her. She looked up, a little irritated. Her irritation faded when she saw a boy a few years younger than her with a history book in his hand. He had dark brown hair and friendly eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I really need to study." She nodded and moved her other book.

"Sure. I don't mind." A look of gratitude passed across his face as he sat down across from her, his book landing on the table with a small thud.

"Thanks. I'm Jeremy, by the way." Chloe looked up at him, more interested. Could he be John's brother's son?

"Chloe. It's no problem, really."

They sat in silence, and she returned to her book.

_Mance Rayder...You have a funny name. _she thought to herself, grinning a little. Every time she read _A Game of Thrones _she thought that. Occasionally Jeremy would ask her something and she would answer, or vice versa, but there wasn't any real conversation between them. Every now and then Chloe would tear her eyes away from her book to glance at him, but she was too interested in the book, even if she had read it so many times she could recite the entire thing—not that she needed to read it more than once for that.

By the time lunch was over, Chloe was able to determine that Jeremy was a regular guy. She noticed a ring on his finger eerily similar to the one Mr. Saltzman had been wearing. Something about it was familiar, though she wasn't sure what. She made a mental note to find out more about the ring.

"Good luck in class." she said as they parted. He gave her a smile and she went on her way to government.

* * *

**So, first off, I want to apologize for how long it took me to update. My computer crashed, and I couldn't get it fixed until last week. Second, I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked. Anyway, I'm posting chapter three today too, so you can go straight to that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary._

_Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness._

—Joseph Conrad

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. Chloe met Caroline in math, then found that she had English with Rebekah. Government was boring, and other than having to stand up in algebra and introduce herself, nothing was very note-worthy, nothing she needed to tell her father about.

Until she saw the cheerleaders.

Chloe wasn't one to participate in extra-curricular activities, since she moved so much, but cheer leading looked a little fun. She was an athletic girl, stronger than average, and her senses were heightened—for once, her job had done something positive for her—and cheer leading was the kind of activity that would be effortless to someone like her.

She had seen a flyer in the hall stating that tryouts were on Friday, and she would have been lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested. She already knew this job would take longer than most, so she'd have to ask her father about the possibilities of no longer being the 'freaky outsider girl'.

The chances weren't good, but she figured it was worth a shot.

Caroline and Rebekah were there, along with a green eyed brunette Chloe remembered from history. Caroline and Rebekah seemed to be having some sort of standoff and the other girl was in the background, shaking her head. Chloe was curious as to what as going on, but when her father honked, she shook herself and went to his old truck, getting in the passenger seat.

"How was school?" he asked once she buckled up and shut the door. Chloe shrugged, her feet immediately going on the dashboard.

"It was school. My history teacher is nice. The tuna wrap got a kid sick. I don't have much homework, and I made a friend." To anyone, that would seem like a perfectly normal explanation. To the Tarleton's, however, that translated to: The semi-retired vampire hunter teaching me seems perfectly sane, despite the rumors. The food here is toxic. I found a vampire or two.

He nodded and drove through town. "That's good. Who's the friend?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson." she said casually. She wasn't sure if Caroline and Jeremy counted—and for some reason she didn't want to talk about the bubbly blonde who had been nice enough to explain the way the school worked, and Jeremy was basically a variable. Richard nodded.

"Good, good. I need to stop and talk to the mayor. Are you okay by yourself for a while?" he asked, stopping at a sign. She nodded.

"Of course. I'll go find somewhere to do my homework, then you can pick me up later." He seemed pleased with this response and drove to a place called The Mystic Grill.

"The sheriff told me this is where most of the kids your age go after school. I'll pick you up around four." She nodded and grabbed her bag, then got out.

"See ya."

The Mystic Grill was a quiet little restaurant with a bar and a stage. She found a table near the back window and pulled out her history homework. Soon, a waiter came by and brought her a water, then took her order. She went uninterrupted for a long time—aside from the waiter bringing her the fries she had ordered. Until the door opened and two young men came in.

They were both extremely handsome. One of them had blond hair that almost looked brown, blue eyes, nice lips, and a lean build. The other one, a few inches taller, was the one who caught her attention. Something about him set off a warning bell and mischief radiated off of him in waves. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, and he seemed to be poking fun at the other one. They appeared to be brothers.

"Shut it, Kol." the blue-eyed one said, not looking amused. His accent matched Rebekah's. They must have been the brothers she had told Chloe about in French.

"Come on, Nik." the one called Kol said, grinning. "You know I'm right. These hunters coming, they'll be easy. What, are you afraid to take on an old man and his son?" he asked patronizingly.

A shiver went down Chloe's spine and she quickly looked back down at her homework. Of course, she knew they were Originals. What she didn't know was that they knew they were coming. At least they were expecting a boy. That gave her the element of surprise.

"I am hardly afraid. I just don't think that rushing headlong into things is the smartest move. Who knows how many more there are. We need to think it over. You heard Elijah." Nik replied, sounding irritated.

_Elijah. _The name struck a cord. Would she ever find out who Elijah was? Instead of a voice in her head answering her, the waiter came back with another water. She thanked him and looked back to her homework, trying to not stare at the two Originals at the bar, bickering. After a few minutes she took her necklace off, not wanting to play with it while doing homework. She thought she put it in her bag, but failed to notice that it fell onto the seat.

Soon she felt someone's eyes on her. She slowly looked up to find Kol watching her unabashedly. He didn't look away when their eyes met, but instead smirked. Rolling her eyes, she returned to her homework, only to find it done. It was only three thirty, which meant she had half an hour to kill.

With a small sigh, she got out _A Game of Thrones. _Unfortunately, some higher being didn't think she should read, and granted her the extreme _honor _of having someone sit across from her. She looked up to find Kol sitting there, head tilted to the side.

"Hello." he said in a very charming—and very fake, she guessed—voice, smiling. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you here before. I'm Kol." Chloe had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't have. I just moved here." she told him, not giving him her name.

"I see. I didn't catch your name..."

"That's because I didn't throw it, and I don't plan on it doing so." she said, allowing herself an eye roll. She'd pretend to get on with Rebekah no problem, but devilishly handsome older brothers were a no go.

Kol feigned a wince. "You wound me, darling. It's the least you could do to tell me your name. Otherwise I might have to make one up for you." he told her, smiling. Chloe opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but another voice cut in.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Kol." Chloe looked up to see Nik. Kol's eyes, she could tell, remained on her.

"I'm only getting to know her."

"Go get to know someone else." Chloe said, getting up and grabbing her bag and book. She didn't realize she had left something on the table.

She walked outside and glanced in the window. If she hadn't been mostly focusing on looking for her father, she might have noticed that Kol was now holding a necklace with a long silver chain and an angel wing pendant.

A car pulling up whisked her out of her thoughts, but it wasn't her father. It was Caroline, with two other girls. The two girls who had almost been late to history. The green-eyed girl from cheerleading practice, and another one Chloe didn't know. She had olive skin, straight brown hair, and seemed to be annoyed.

Chloe looked down at her bag as the girls got out, grabbing her phone.

"Hey, Chloe!" Caroline called, voice friendly. Chloe looked up and smiled, hoping no one would notice how forced it was. Chloe had been trained to be wary of vampires, whether they lived on people, blood bags, or animals.

"Oh, hey, Caroline." she said, nodding. Caroline smiled at her.

"Hi. So, guys, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Elena and Bonnie." Bonnie...Bennett? The two girls smiled and Chloe did the same.

"It's nice to meet you." she said, eyes scanning the parking lot for her father.

"Looking for someone?" Bonnie asked, catching her attention again. Chloe nodded.

"My dad. He's supposed to pick me up. I'd wait inside, but there are a couple British jackasses in there that I don't want to deal with." she explained. A small smile appeared on Elena's face; clearly she was a little amused. The three girls looked inside and nodded.

"Klaus and Kol. It's better to steer clear of them. They're nothing but trouble." Bonnie said, nodding. Chloe nodded and made a face.

"I figured. Kol's got to be at least twenty five and he was trying to get in my pants." Caroline let out a small noise that could have either been a laugh or a scoff.

"That's Kol. Mystic's resident playboy. He's got nothing better to do than hit on women who have higher standards." Chloe snorted and pressed her lips together, knowing that Kol could hear her perfectly. If she went on, she'd have an Original trying to kill her for insulting his pretty boy looks.

Kol was_ definitely_ pretty. His eyes sparkled—so it was with mocking amusement. They still sparkled—and his face seemed to be made for that teasing smirk he wore. His hair was nice too. Pretty boys couldn't be complete without nice hair and a kick ass body. Which he had both of.

If he wasn't a vampire, and Chloe wasn't a hunter, she'd definitely be trying to get his attention. She wasn't superficial; she needed to know a person well before trusting them, let alone dating them, but most conquests started with looks.

"And Klaus...Klaus is just bad news." Elena said quietly, her normally kind eyes flashing with hatred. Chloe remembered the files. Klaus had killed Elena's aunt, tried to kill her, took her boyfriend nearly hostage, tried to kill her _again, _pretty much tried to take over the town, and so many other things.

"Yeah, well, I have a rule. Never trust any cute guy with an accent. Who knows if they're a serial killer? One second they're asking to use your phone, the next, you're dead."

That seemed to make the girls laugh a little, but it was a little uncomfortable. Just then, her father pulled up.

"Oh, there's my dad. I have to go. See you tomorrow." she said, smiling at the girls before running to the truck. She got in and waved at Caroline, then put the seat belt on and turned to her father.

"Hey. How was that?"

"It was fine. We need to make a stop at the hospital, though. Mayor Lockwood wants us to talk with Meredith Fell, one of the doctors." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The one who has the special resources?"

"The very same."

"This will be fun."

"I hope so."

"That was sarcasm, Dad. I don't think talking to a doctor is fun."

* * *

**So, here's chapter three! Hope ya like it! :)**


End file.
